1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plant growing environment control terminal, a plant growing facility and the like configured to be able to control a growing embodiment of a plant at a remote place using an image of the plant being grown.
2. Description of the Background Art
There is conventionally known a system configured to be able to remotely control a temperature, a humidity, a sunshine duration and the like of a hydroponic greenhouse from a central command control room through the Internet.
Specifically and for example, a system of this type is configured as follows. A greenhouse and a vegetable or fruit growing device are held by each of a plurality of distributed producers managed by the central command control room. The central command control room supplies seedlings of a predetermined vegetable or fruit and mineral resources for cultivation production quantitatively, and transmits a growing method command to each of the distributed producers through the Internet. The grown vegetables or fruits are transported to each of end consumers who applied for purchase to the central command control room through the Internet according to a command from the central command control room via a home delivery system. Each of the end consumers pays a relevant fee to the central command control room via the home delivery system or at a convenience store.
By so configuring the system, it is possible to organize not only large-scale vegetable or fruit farmers but also small-scale farmers with side jobs or aged persons each cultivating a kitchen garden as distributed producers by instructing them how to grow vegetables or fruits. It is, therefore, possible to promptly supply fresh vegetables at low cost as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-265854